The present invention relates to a support foot for supporting the end of a railing tube on the roof of a motor vehicle. The foot has fastening means for fastening on the roof of the vehicle, a resting surface on the roof, an insertion pin which is vertically and laterally spaced from the resting surface for providing a plug connection with the railing tube, at least one opening extending transversely through the tube, and cover plates which cover both sides of the at least one opening.
Railing tubes of a roof railing are customarily supported on the roof of a motor vehicle by support feet arranged at the ends of the tubes. The support feet are generally developed as solid metal bodies in the form of chill castings or die castings. Furthermore, German Utility Model 82 31 689, from which the present invention proceeds, discloses developing such support feet as light metal forgings. All known support feet have the disadvantage that they are expensive to manufacture and require work intensive subsequent machining since they must be ground to the correct size and shape, which is generally done by hand.